


Footprints In Our Hearts

by southernbookgirl



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Happy are expecting a little surprise, but on that particular Friday, they receive more than they ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> To all the mothers, grandmothers, aunts, and mother figures out there - Happy Mother's Day!!!

Toby felt like he had been whacked on the side of a head with a baseball bat and then run over by a truck. ‘ _Guess that’s what tumbling down a rocky hill will do to you_ ,’ he thought with little humor. ‘ _But of all the times to get hurt_ …’

That particular Friday had been like no other. Toby, Cabe, and Walter had gone out to a national park in order to track a group who was illegally mining in a remote park of the park, Toby strongly voicing his opinion against the case. The individuals had caught wind of their tails, much to the chagrin of the Scorpion men, resulting in an ensuing chase and fight.

Toby had been knocked down in the fight and tumbled about sixty yards down a steep hill before landing in a creek bed. Yet another reason for him to complain about the case, he ruminated, when he could have been safe at the garage with Happy. As he laid there unable to move, he took note of his apparent injuries: a moderate concussion; broken right ankle; sprained left wrist; and too many scrapes and cuts to count. He wasn’t worried though; they were all injuries that could easily be fixed. But as the genius psychiatrist laid there waiting for rescue for over five hours, he got word that his wonderful and brilliant girlfriend, Happy, had gone into labor. That was when the panic started; he needed to get out of there and fast.

At thirty-six weeks pregnant with twins (a boy and a girl), Happy had stayed behind with Sly and a very pregnant Paige (she being 34 weeks along with a little boy) at the garage – a two-hour drive away from the national park where Toby was currently laid out. An hour after she heard the news that Toby was hurt, Happy’s labor had begun, and, before they knew it, it was up to Sly to take her to the hospital. Taking into account how he drove during the Las Vegas mission, with L.A. traffic thrown in, it was a miracle that Happy didn’t deliver on the freeway. Sly and Paige had gotten an earful of how frustrated the mechanical engineer was by the time they arrived at St. Catherine’s Medical Center.

Of all the missions, of all the places, of all the things that could happen – Toby had to go on this one, resulting in him missing the birth of his own children. Within an hour of her arrival, Toby had been told, Happy was ready to push and the births occurred in rapid succession. As Sly had a “delicate condition,” Paige took it upon herself to be Happy’s companion during her labor and delivery.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seven hours later, Paige was pushing Toby’s wheelchair to the nursery so he could see his children for the first time. Though he was somewhat groggy from the pain medication, Toby did not miss the strange smile Paige had as she wheeled him to the nursery. Toby reasoned she was just excited for him to finally meet his children.

Unbeknownst to Toby though, Paige had a little surprise for him upon his arrival. She motioned for him to look around the nursery, asking him if he could pick out his babies.

“Let’s see…” Toby said, “Oh, there’s my man!” Toby motioned to a crib in the far right corner of the room. On it said “Boy, Quinn-Curtis, Baby #1”. Then, to the left of the baby boy’s crib was another baby bed, this one labeled “Girl, Quinn-Curtis, Baby #2”.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Toby asked Paige, his heart already swelling with love and pride for these little ones.

“Yes, they both are,” Paige replied, a soft smile on her face. “Now, Toby, I have a surprise for you. I want you to look at the bassinet past your son’s, and tell me what you see.”

Toby shifted his body as far as it would go – without causing himself too much pain – to see what Paige was talking about. It took a moment for him to focus on the label, but what it read was something he had not been expecting: “Girl, Quinn-Curtis…Baby #3”. His jaw dropped in shock; Paige started laughing.

“Surprise!” she said, her laughter echoing off the walls of the maternity wing.

It took a few moments for Toby to gather his thoughts and form a cognizant reply. “Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed. “There’s no way, no stinkin’ way. I was there for every ultrasound, almost every doctor’s visit – how, in this day and age, could something like this slip past our doctor?!” Toby babbled, trying to make sense of it all. “She’s one of the best on the West Coast!”

“I don’t know,” Paige replied. “But it’ll be another hour or so before the babies go and see Happy. Why don’t we head down to Happy’s room so you two can share a moment alone before your children come, huh?”

Toby readily agreed, anxious to see Happy after what he just learned. It had been too long since he had last seen her, and he needed to see with his own eyes that she was okay. Within a few minutes, Paige had wheeled Toby to Happy’s room. The room was silent, save for the quiet breathing of Happy as she napped. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair up in a messy ponytail, her makeup slightly smeared – Toby thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“Hey, Hap, sweetheart,” Toby whispered; he took one of her hands and placed a feather-light kiss on her knuckles.

At this, Happy softly stirred, low moans escaping her lips as she awoke from her dreamless sleep. Stretching her arms as she yawned, her eyes lit up and a beautiful smile graced her lips when she realized who was sitting next to her.

“Hey, babe,” she said sleepily, “Long time no see. Here, come sit with me.”

Carefully, to not cause any more lightheadedness, Toby got into bed with Happy with some assistance from Paige, who left shortly after. The dark-headed genius settled into the crook of her boyfriend’s arm, both of them sighing in relief at the thought of being near each other once more.

“How are you feeling?” the mechanic asked, turning to caress Toby’s face, her dark, deep brown eyes taking in his bandaged-wrapped head and wrist and casted ankle, looking over Toby with all of his scratches and contusions.

“I’m okay, sweetheart – just a moderate concussion and a sprained wrist. I’ll have a cast on my broken ankle for the next six to ten weeks, but the doctors are sure I will regain full use of my ankle with a bit of physical therapy and strength training. They are having me stay overnight for observation; they think I should be back to my old self in a few weeks. I just have to take it easy till then.”

Toby and Happy both started to chuckle as they thought of their three new additions to the family. They knew chaos was going to become the norm.

“‘Taking it easy’ isn’t something we’ll have for a long time, I’m afraid,” Happy replied, sighing as she settled into Toby’s embrace, burrowing herself deeper under the covers.

“I know, babe…but look what we have as a trade. Three beautiful babies – who all looked healthy to me – a supportive family, and I have the most wonderful girlfriend, while our babies have the most wonderful, caring, loving mother there is,” Toby said, his eyes beginning to mist as he spoke.

“Speaking of three babies,” Happy began, “Dr. Laurent was just as surprised as I was, maybe more so, when I had to start pushing again after delivering the second baby. She couldn’t really understand how a third baby could’ve stayed hidden that long, but it happened. From the looks of it, the two girls are fraternal; we have three exquisite children, each one unique and special in their own way.”

A look Toby had never seen before came over Happy; he could only describe it as how a new mother looked at her child as she fell deeply in love with her little one. Toby, so overcome in that moment with love for his woman – his girlfriend, soulmate, and mother of his children – gently took Happy’s face into his hands and the two shared the sweetest of kisses, one that deepened as the moments passed. It was only at the sound of a knock on the door that the two broke apart.

“Hi guys,” Paige greeted the couple. While Toby shot a small smile in Paige’s direction, Happy settled herself into her boyfriend’s embrace, for once not embarrassed to show her affection in front of others. “Can we come in?”

“Sure,” Toby replied with a smile.

In this case, the “we” wasn’t just the team; several nurses wheeled in Toby and Happy’s triplets as well. Soon, the team – including Walter and Cabe, who’d been patched up by the EMTs on scene before heading to the hospital – was settled into every available chair. Happy held one little girl; Toby had the second girl; and Paige held the baby boy in her arms. Walter glanced over at his girlfriend, realizing that in a few weeks’ time, he’d be holding his little baby boy in his arms.

“These babies are cute,” Ralph stated matter-of-factly looking over his mom’s shoulder, wrinkling his nose as the baby boy squeaked in discomfort.

“They’re precious,” Paige cooed, her attention focused on the baby she held close to her heart.

“They’ll certainly be lookers,” Cabe commented.

“Hey!” Toby chimed in, careful not to jostle his daughter too much. “They’re only a few hours old; let me enjoy their innocent cuteness for a little while longer. I’m not ready to have the boys come knocking down our door just yet.”

Happy rolled her eyes at his comment. However, one could not deny the beauty of the girls and the handsomeness of the boy. As Happy and Toby both had curly hair, that dominant gene had passed onto the triplets. Then, according to Happy and Paige, the little boy, minus his dark hair and blue eyes, was the spitting image of Toby as a baby. The first little girl looked more like Happy, with her jet-black hair and eyes that would hopefully turn from a dark blue to Happy’s chocolate-brown eyes. The second baby girl had hair that was a deep, dark brown, with light blue-green eyes.

“Now, I wish to know something,” Walter interjected. “What names have you chosen?”

Happy and Toby exchanged a glance. “Well,” Toby began, “we’d had a few possibilities, but we wanted to wait till we saw the babies for the first time to make a final decision.”

“And,” Happy said, “Considering we now have three babies we need to name, I think we can use both of the girl names that we liked, since we couldn’t decide on one definite choice.”

Toby laughed. “At one point, we thought we might give the little girl four names because we liked them so much.” He tickled his sleeping daughter’s little feet. She wrinkled her nose in response, but carried on in an undisturbed, blissful state of sleep. “Guess we won’t need to do that now.”

And, by the end of the evening, the triplets’ information had been recorded: the first baby girl, the one with jet black hair, was named Holly Grace Quinn-Curtis; her sister, Hope Elizabeth Quinn-Curtis; and their brother, Harrison Michael Quinn-Curtis. Holly, Hope, and Harrison – three beautiful names for three beautiful babies. As someone once said, “The littlest feet make the biggest footprints in our hearts.” These babies had made a permanent imprint on Happy and Toby’s hearts, and the couple had never felt more blessed or thankful than the moment that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anonwrite for her assistance with proofreading and feedback!!! It is much appreciated. :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sweetest Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469068) by [southernbookgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl)




End file.
